


Bf Techno comforting bf Dream :

by NoNameIsASimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforts, Dorks in Love, Dream tasting boba, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Still thinking of a better title but too lazy, They luv each other (♡˙︶˙♡), Wait is it angst, soft boyfriends, tags are difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameIsASimp/pseuds/NoNameIsASimp
Summary: Dream was sad, he was crying in his room, there was nothing to cry about, but Dream just cried, over thinking stuff, it's something that he's been doing for the past few weeks, and it was getting worse.Until, Technoblade came, his lover notice the change in his boyfriend, Dream— he has been quiet for the past weeks, not like usual, who's always energetic and loud.  Technoblade frown at the change of his boyfriend.One day, Technoblade decided to visit Dream in his house, and heard a crying noise in Dream's room
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Bf Techno comforting bf Dream :

**Author's Note:**

> I made this maybe three or two months ago, before I go to boarding school (yes I go there sadly) it was supposed to be a one-shot in Wattpad but my mind went "hey, what about ao3?" and then here it is :)
> 
> I don't know if Dream had tasted boba already, and if he liked it or not, so FORGIVE ME IF IM WRONG— but in this fanfiction Dream tasted boba and he liked it. Skhfiehdishid

Crying and coughing can only be heard in the room. 

Dream, who has been crying for the past few minutes, lying in his bed, hugging his pillow

Dream wipe his tears for a few times, but the tears are still coming out.

Dream was crying so hard, he didn't know why, he just wanted to cry, let out all those choked tears, what makes him cried even more is his past memories, all those sad memories and happy memories, he cried more and more.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, Dream widen his eyes and sit up, looking at the door, not wanting to say anything so they think he's asleep, leaving him alone.

"i know you're there, open the door."

'what..?' dream widen his eyes more, hearing that voice, it wasn't his mom, it wasn't his dad, it wasn't his siblings, it seems familiar, that deep voice behind the door sound very familiar, Dream move back, leaning his back on the wall, wanting to say something, but doesn't want to, still hoping that person to leave. 

"dream, it's me, Techno. Open the door."

Dream cursed under his breath, his eyes is still wide open, few tears still coming out of his eyes, he want to open his mouth, telling him to leave, but he can't, he cant say a single thing, if he says anything, he won't leave and keep telling dream to open the door. 

"dream, come on, i know you're awake, i could hear those muffled tears of yours, your mom is worried, your family is worried about you, i came here to give you something, but your mother was looking so worried, she said that she heard you crying in your room, she knew that she can't come in to comfort you, but it has been five minutes and you're still crying, come on dream, open the door." techno said, with a worried tone, looking down and knocking a few times. 

Dream, who tried to not cry, failed and cry with a scream, which made techno even more worried

"d-dream! Hey... I didn't mean to make you cry—! Open the door, come on, babe..? Open it.." techno screamed, begging for dream to open the door. 

There was no noise in the room, techno tilt his head raising his eyebrow, a confused look on his face, suddenly the doorknob moved, noticing that, techno took a step back, the door finally open, there, stood a dream with a tired face, and a messy hair, techno looked at him in a worried expression, Dream smiled weakly, techno move toward dream, hugging him tightly.

Dream cried even more, hugging techno back, grabbing the back of his shirt tightly, techno comforted dream, they finally let go of each other, techno look at dream "do you want me to lock the door or just close it?" dream was silence for a few second, then start speaking "l-lock.." techno nodded, and lock the door.

Techno grab dream's hand tightly, and walk to the bed, techno let dream sat down the bed first then lay down in the bed, techno follow after, then start hugging dream, Dream then cried more again, gripping tightly at his boyfriend's shirt.

"shh... Dream, it'll be okay, it will all be okay, it's okay, I'm here, your family is here for you, don't cry, shh...there there, I'm here for you, my precious angel" techno look down at dream, grabbing his chin and moving his head up, so dream could look at techno, techno smiled, Dream, smiled back, even if his tears are still coming out, he smiled back at techno, with a relief face, knowing that, the love of his life, is there for him. 

A few minutes has past, and the both of them are still hugging, the crying slowly dying, only sobs are there, he finally stop after a few minutes, feeling safe and comfortable at his boyfriend's arms. Techno look down at dream, sigh in relief as he saw that dream has finally calmed down, he smiled again.

"thanks... Techno.." dream said with a shy voice, techno chuckled "of course, anytime, Dream" smile Techno as he caress Dream's cheek, Dream giggled.

Techno suddenly remembered something, he let go of dream, Dream look at techno with a confused expression "sorry, I'm gonna go to the living room, i left something for you there, I'll go get it, I'll be right back" techno sat up, looking at dream, Dream smiled "it's ok, and sure, I'll wait" techno smiled, getting up, leaving the room. 

Dream, sigh with a smile, he turn around, looking up at the ceiling, he smiles as he thought about techno, he's happy that he found someone who'd always he there for him, who'd do anything for him, who would always love him, Dream blushes whenever he think about techno.

The door opened, which mean techno is back "hey dream, I'm back" Dream sat up, looking at techno, who has a plastic bag and a.... Drink..? Inside of it, Dream tilt his head in confusion, techno notice and chuckled at dream, he look so cute when he titled his head in confusion.

"i got you something, it's not the best, but i heard that you've never tasted it before, and I'd like to buy it for you." techno smiled, sitting down at dream's bed, giving him a boba drink, Dream gasped "wa— how did you know that i haven't taste it before?!" dream look at techno with a shock expression, techno smirked "i may or may not have watched one of corpse's video and...yeah." dream blushed, he close his face with both of his hands with embarrassment, techno laughed, Dream looked so cute like that, techno was glad that he have a boyfriend like dream.

"a-ah.. But... T-thanks techno...! I appreciate it." dream smiled as he hold the drink, techno sigh with a smile, he move his hand to dream's right cheek, holding it, moving his thumb under dream's eye, dream closed his right eye, and look at techno, techno move his face, then kiss dream, dream widen his eyes and blushed, but he kissed back. 

They let go of each other, and look at each other in the eyes, both of them starts laughing for a few minutes, then stop laughing, but still smiling.

Dream shake the drink, unwrapped the plastic that has a big black straw in it, and pushed the straw to the drink cover (lmao how do you call it wkdhjsh) 

Dream starts drinking the drink along with the boba, dream looked surprised there, he chew the boba, "it taste good!" dream smiled at techno, techno smiled, his smile looks very cute that techno couldn't resist it and answer back with a smile "I'm glad you liked it." techno pat dream's head, dream smiled.

Dream lay his head on technoblade's shoulder while drinking, techno put his arm on dream's shoulder, laying his head on dream's hand, while closing his eyes. 

"hey techno?"

"yeah?"

"..."

"....? Dream?"

"i.. Love you" dream said in a whisper at techno with a blush. 

Techno look at dream for a few second, and chuckled "i love you too" then kiss dream's forehead, they both smile while hugging each other, they have each other, they both felt safe and comfortable with each other, they're both lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend, they stay like this till night. 

you could feel how single the author is.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there's something that some of you guys don't understand. English isn't my first language ksjekdjejksjs


End file.
